thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pao-Lin Huang
Current Background Pao-Lin Huang (Dragon Kid) was once a normal girl. Until she was discovered for being a NEXT. Dragon Kid was okay with this fact. She didn't mind being a NEXT at all. And her parents were proud of her. Saying that she would make their country proud when she was hired for Hero T.V. However her parents gave her a strange hair-clip to wear. Due to Dragon Kid's Tomboyish nature she refused to wear it when her manager asked her to. Stating that she would do anything else. Just to not wear something girly like that. Skipping to later on in the week Kotetsu was told to take care of the Mayors Son Sam. In which he had to agree. Upon bringing him into the lounge where heroes normally trained he told them the news. However something odd happened... When the baby started to cry things around the room seemed to float into the air. The baby was actually a NEXT. In which all of the Heroes attempted to calm down Sam. None of the attempts working. Except for Dragon Kid when Kotetsu stated they needed a girl to calm him down and Blue Rose was a bit... Out cold. In which Sam stopped crying. Seemingly happy for this Dragon Kid agreed to help. In which she took care of Sam at Barnaby's house to avoid any of Kotetsu's stuff being broken. However Dragon Kid kept a close eye on Sam while she was there. The next morning when she was taking Sam out for some fresh air the two of them were kidnapped by three NEXT "Babysitters" Who demanded a ransom for the two of them. It was there however that one of the kidnappers told Pao-Lin about the "Flower language" A small knitted hat that Sam had meant "Good health" In its terms. In which after saving Sam and defeating the babysitters she looked up what the purple flower pin she had meant. In which it meant "Always thinking of you" Pao-Lin was happy about this fact and now wore the hairpin whenever she could. However as Kotetsu called her "Cute" With it on she seemed to be falling from the sky. "I'm not a demon!" Dragon Kid first appeared outside the queens castle in her normal outfit. She was shocked by this. However she was glad her Hero outfit had fallen with her. Taking the time to hide and change into it to be better reconized by others in which she now walked up to the castle walls. Using her skill at climbing to quickly make it up the walls. Only to be greeted by three maids who thought she was a demon. Dragon Kid was confused by this. However she tried to convince them she wasn't a demon and that she was just lost. In which she called the other heroes to see who were there. Only to be able to get a hold of Kotetsu. It was then however that a man named Ranma seemed to fall from the sky there also. Dragon Kid explained the situation to Ranma also. However the maids continued to think of them as demons. It wasn't until the maids made a deal with Dragon Kid and Ranma to save their queen that they slightly trusted Dragon Kid and Ranma. In which the two of them charged into the castle. Fighting off Unversed and Skullscorpiomon while they were there. The battle in the castle. Dragon Kid and Ranma fought for a few hours inside the castle. The Unversed seemed to surround them for a moment as they heard strange laughter throughout the castle... That is before they vanished. Dragon Kid and Ranma were shocked about this. However they continued up to the next floor. Only to see Lord Skullscorpiomon, "Vanessa" And a boy named Ion out cold. However the two of them jumped into action. Ranma going to attack Lord Skullscorpiomon while Dragon Kid charged to help Vanessa and Ion. As the group was fighting however a few new faces arrived. Ryoga (Who wanted to fight Ranma) Arietta the Wild, Edge and Bumblebee. Dragon Kid however didn't really pay much notice to anyone except for Ryoga and Arietta. Mainly because Arietta seemed to be worried about the boy who they discovered was named Ion. Jokingly Dragon Kid said that she could try to kiss Ion to wake him up. Thinking that may work. However Dragon Kid called Kotetsu back to let him know about the events there. However when Arietta's kiss DID wake up Ion Dragon Kid was shocked. However she was happy for the two of them. In which she asked Kotetsu if the storybooks about Princes and Princesses were really real. Personality Pao-Lin is a Tomboy at heart. She doesn't normally act "Girly" About things. However although she is still a child she is very mature for her age. Being able to take care of kids with little to no trouble. Pao-Lin also feels really uncomfortable in situations where she must act or dress up like a "Girl" Would. However Pao-lin is very Brave, Kind and serious when she needs to be. Powers / Items Skilled Martial Artist: Dragon Kid is a VERY skilled martial artist. She normally has little to no issues in a hand-to-hand combat situation. However she also carries around a metalic staff to use against her enemies when need be. Lightning Manipulation: Dragon Kid's NEXT power is Lightning Manipulation. In which she can infuse her weapon, Shoot bolts of lightning, Infuse her Punches or even manually shock others with electricity. Being able to Manipulate Electricity also has it's adventages in the fact that she acts as a living Lightning conductor. Any lightning attacks directed at others nearby will be redirected to her while her powers are active. And on the plus side of that. She is completely immune to lightning attacks while her powers are active. While inactive however she can still take the hits. Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Character